Sweet Love
by Highla
Summary: As Prince Arthur's first heat approaches he must find an alpha husband, but he recognises the flirty, slightly childish behaviour of his soon-to-be King from somewhere. At first he despises of the other man, but will he someday grow to love his husband? Omegaverse; Omega!ArthurxAlpha!Alfred and intensity of rating will depend.
1. The Masquerade and the Rebel Prince

**A/N: HI ALL! I'm back again! I forgot which email I used for this one and I've been trying to get as many shifts at work as physically possible in order to save to see my boyfriend some time (I'll have one tenth by the end of this month ; yeah I actually got a job now :3 Well anyway, I'll be updating old chapters and finishing the chapters that follow, plus I have ideas for new stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur was rather desperate when it came to the masquerade. Usually he wouldn't give much thought to dances of any sort, but this one was not at all similar to the others. It was the sort that caused his hands to get sweaty and his breath to come in short, nervous bursts. This was the one that he would use to find himself a potential husband. It wasn't the right time to do so and he felt it, but there was no point in arguing with his parents as they tried to find him a husband. It wasn't like a Romeo and Juliet story. He wouldn't fall in love with someone else and have to marry someone whom he wouldn't like to marry, or have an arranged marriage. It was completely his choice in who would be his betrothed but he was too young to make the decision. Arthur was a sixteen year old rebel with raging hormones, suggesting the need to marry soon but naturally he would have to wait until the signs of his first heat's arrival started to show. It was usually between sixteen and eighteen, and as his hormones caused frequent breakdowns it was likely that it would come soon enough, unfortunately for him.

He puffed his chest out as his nanny pulled his corset shirt as tight as physically possible without suffocating him, then tugged on a frilled dress shirt with a simple green jacket and black trousers. The clothing, as usual, was rather bland yet elegant as was his personality as far as he was concerned. He took a quick glance in the mirror and grimaced at his unusually thick eyebrows, which would most definitely put anyone off if his taste in music didn't beforehand. In complete vain, he made his room as neat as possible and was rather glad that his maid had changed the bed sheets earlier that day as it was much easier to make everything look tidy that way. Once everything looked as if it belonged, even the over sized violin in the corner of the room that wasn't quite a bass or a cello but quite honestly didn't fit in any case that he had ever found, he gave a satisfied smile and walked towards the door, grabbing a notebook and pen on the way out.

Not even ten minutes later the guests began to arrive and there were notably a large variety of different bachelors from a variety of kingdoms. Arthur quickly took the notebook containing the names, profiles and photos of every eligible bachelor that would be attending from under his arm. He took seat on a step out of view and looked through each, his lips and teeth nipping at the end of his pen as he concentrated fully and scanned over each of the pages until he found one of a relevant age, where he used the other end of the pen to circle their photo. He then proceeded to glance over each of his choices and desperately hoped that some of them weren't as bad in personality as they were in appearance. The young omega cautiously walked down the steps after ensuring that his mask was secured, only to see a crowd of bachelors staring at him from the bottom. He took a deep breath as he suddenly realised that there was no possible way of him knowing who was who from what he had circled, and proceeded to make his way to the other men. Before he could say a word, one of them whisked him up into the centre of the hall and took the standard position for the Viennese waltz, his hand gripping a little too hard on the slim waist.

Arthur winced, but continued forcing himself to smile politely. No doubt, the man was very good at dancing, but his hold was crippling. "Sire, may I know your name please?" The other man, clearly older, removed the hand from his waist for a moment to tap the side of his nose twice, then returned the hand to its previous position until another bachelor arrived to request a dance. The glance exchanged between the two alphas was strangely rather frightening, as they both seemed as if they were capable of fighting each other over him.

Even so, the elder bowed politely and allowed the shorter male to take over. The opportunity was immediately snatched up, and the grip wasn't half as tight. This one, however, had distracting orange locks sticking up over the top of his mask which wouldn't have been bad if they weren't obviously dyed such a fiery colour. He was also much shorter than the omega, which he figured was particularly awkward considering that he recognised this one from his notebook and he was dancing with an older male again. Arthur wasn't the shortest of males, but he reached five foot eight inches currently and still had a few more years to go until he reached full height. This man was around four inches shorter than him in high heeled boots, and he had already stopped growing so it would clearly be awkward.

Yet again, he stood through it and continued dancing with every bachelor that requested it for around an hour or so, before he finally managed to escape and squirmed out of the grasps for long enough to get a drink. As he took his first sip, there was a tap on his shoulder to which he responded with a huff as he turned around to face the most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen. The deepest shade of blue with little grey specks. Although the rest of the face was hidden, it was clear that he was rather pretty and young. Arthur didn't care at all who was underneath the mask, nor did he particularly want to in case he obsessed over the bachelor. Or started imagining him naked, scrawled all over his bed doing various poses, being completely dominated by his omega. He was a teenager, after all; they all fantasised over such things whether they were royalty or not.

"May I have this dance, seeing as you seemed entirely dissatisfied by the others that you've danced with tonight?" Arthur somehow managed to keep his cool as he nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the centre of the room yet again. They quickly took the starting position and danced rather slowly together, their hands gently touching in a light hold and the alternating hands placed on the shoulder and waist. Their eyes remained locked throughout the entire dance, and the gaze remained as it slipped into the next song.

"I'm assuming that you're the omega prince that I'm meant to be dancing with. I mean, the lords make too much effort with their attire but not enough with their masks and yours is the complete opposite."  
"Very observant, sire, yet you have just narrowed your identity down to be that of one of the princes; a lord would not notice such a thing," he smirked.  
Their bodies pressed a little closer as they continued with the dance. Arthur felt his breath hitch immediately, and the other prince chuckled. "Getting a bit excited, aren't you?"  
"It doesn't help that you're rather close and it is a little difficult for most teenage boys to have something attractive this close, when it's literally impossible to hide erections in a ballroom." This time, the mystery bachelor smirked.  
"Should we take it up to the bedroom then?" Without an answer, Arthur grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.  
"Don't worry, everyone is distracted and a lot of people are going up and down the stairs so it'll go unnoticed."

They entered the room soon after, and the door was quickly locked. "You know, I was only joking if you want to preserve your maidenhead or anything," the slightly taller male said quietly. It was obvious that he was nervous, but at the same time he had a large bulge in his trousers, much bigger than any that Arthur had seen in the past. Not that he had seen many, and perhaps it was just the material of his trousers over stretching but it looked pretty damn big. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought over the options.  
"If you were joking, you may leave. I do not wish to make any guests uncomfortable, but please may this not be spread around? I'd rather not have any potential marriage partner thinking that I'm quick to spread my legs."

The alpha ignored him and brushed his lips over the soft, pale lips of the other male. "Turn the lights off and pull the curtains over the window. It'll be dark that way and we can remove our masks and clothing whilst keeping the mystery. After all, is it not best to avoid knowing which alpha is to mate you first if you're supposed to keep chastity?" Arthur moved swiftly towards the curtains and tugged them together, then moved back towards the light switch and flicked it off. He could see where the mystery bachelor was but could only make out a blush outline and shadow compared to details of his body that would be shown in the light. The masks were removed slowly, then hands made trails down to jackets.

Arthur's jacket was slipped straight off his shoulders. His own hands fumbled with difficult buttons before gently tugging the fabric away. Gradually they moved to the bed as their hands continued with shirts and trousers and boots. In one quick tug, Arthur's corset had been removed; he took several deep breaths to make up for the lost breath caused by wearing it, but his breath soon quickened again as soft lips touched his neck. Open mouth kisses were pressed to the skin. A warm tongue flashed over his skin. Fingertips quickly found their way to his chest, where they toyed with his nipples a little. "Your figure is perfect for carrying babies and for having rough, hot sex and just in general," the alpha breathed against his ear huskily, "I hope you'll still want me when you have to choose a husband; I'd worship every inch of you. You'd make an amazing husband."

By the time the lips were back on his and the hands were inside his underwear, he could feel his cheeks burning and breath growing shorter again. They hungrily deepened the kiss as both began to grow more and more aroused with each touch, especially when Arthur felt two fingers pressing against his already wet entrance, ready to prepare him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Arthur woke the next morning completely nude. He glanced around the room with the slightest of smiles, but such an expression quickly left him as the realisation dawned. He had had a one night stand with one of the bachelors; his maidenhead taken by one of them. And they hadn't just done it the once; they had mated five or so times, and it was just lucky that he wasn't in heat or fully knotted. He genuinely had no idea who he slept with. All he could tell was that the other was blonde, although all of the Nordic, North American, and some of the European princes were blonde, so it was impossible to narrow it down. All of them had a natural voice, their own tongue and accent, and their ballroom voice, which matched that of the host's nationality so he couldn't even narrow it down in that way.

The omega prince buried his face in the pillow. Whoever it was had left him during the night with no note or anything. In fact, it was as if he had dreamt the entire thing up, so that was what he would say it was. He had dreamed up having his virginity taken by another prince and it was all an illusion. That was it.


	2. My Sweet Betrothed

His first heat didn't come for another two years, which was completely unexpected. At that point his rebellion had almost stopped, and he had quite honestly turned into a fine gentleman. Particularly note the word 'almost'; he would still gladly do unthinkable acts if he could possibly think of a plan for them to work, such as running away with the mystery bachelor from his past. He had dreamed of it almost every night for the past two years, and it was only ever broken up by nightmares about whatever horror movie that he had managed to sneak up to his room on whichever given night. Even so, when the heat began to approach, he barely managed to hold his gentlemanly image. The urges to brush up against people or flirt were barely tolerable, but he managed to hold back the vast majority of them for a while. Until, of course, he began to let out that particular scent that revealed his need to marry quickly.

Which was particularly awkward considering that the first to notice was his maid. Unfortunately an alpha by some cruel force of nature and completely infatuated with the prince for a few moments until she finally came to her senses and went to inform the current Queen about the fast approaching heat. Although, it didn't help at all the the young omega was completely naked and sprawled on the bed with the sheets tangled around his ankles when she entered the room. At least, however, the scent wasn't half as bad as it would be when the full-blown heat hit him. If that had been the case, there would be a lot more than simple infatuation; he would most definitely get a lot of attention from her and every other alpha in that quarter of the castle, and would likely end up with them fighting for his attention. An equally unfortunate consequence of his inability to control his hormones.

The day after it was first noticed, he was escorted to the houses of every bachelor in his age range possible. Many of them had also flown in from their home lands to see and possibly woo him, and were staying at his castle. He went around each, one by one, having simple conversations with them, and ignoring their attempts to big themselves up. Some even tried to touch him in some way; it was obvious from their faces that the scent of his pre-heat was affecting each of them, but at times he had to be physically removed from their clutches by his servants. It was as if they were animals that lacked any sort of autonomy and didn't know how to treat a potential husband. And then there were the habits. Not a single one of them lacked the basic bad habits. A lot of them were immature and threw around their power and money, and quite honestly Arthur would rather be sleeping with his coffee maid than producing children for a gambler or someone who got kicks out of being violent. Though, it wasn't actually his choice, apart from the choice in which idiot he would be betrothed to. Obviously it was _his_ choice as to the painful fate he would end up with.

By the end of the day most of them had gone to their rooms and Arthur was with the final alpha. He was a few centimetres taller with pale blonde hair that was parted off to one side with one strand sticking up. His clothes were rather basic, but clearly elegant. The fabrics were the finest silks hand stitched for the added effect, but were block colour, which was rather unusual for most eligible bachelors. The majority seemed to wear the most physically possible to make themselves look richer or better than all of the others. His eyes were a very attractive shade of blue, shielded by basic glasses. He swore he saw hints of different shade of blue in his eyes, but wasn't close enough to tell properly. The omega blinked a few times as he took in the image of the other male before leading him quietly towards one of his small meeting rooms to discuss. He was sure that he hadn't seen anything as pretty as the alpha before and could barely stop himself from glancing up too much. Not beautiful, though, just pretty. His nose and chin sort of put it off a little.

"So... Alfred, sire, do you drink, smoke, take drugs, gamble or hire prostitutes?"  
"Not at all for any of them, spare the occasional half glass of wine at New Year."  
"Are you affected by the pre-heat scent at all?"  
"Definitely, it's gradually making me want to hold you tight and just take in the scents, but I promised that I wouldn't hurt you or try to touch you so I won't.  
"Are you bigamist, an extremist theist or addicted to anything?"  
"Not at all, Arthur. Don't worry; I'd do everything physically possible to be the best possible husband for you. I'll be faithful and loving, promise."

And with that, he reached a hand out and gently ran his fingertips over the omega's knuckles. Arthur jumped at the contact. Their eyes met again, and he felt a blush play on his cheeks. The hand wrapped around the smaller one and held it in a rather affectionate, sweet way. Honestly, Arthur would do anything to avoid falling in love with his future King until a few months after the marriage, but this one was making it difficult. Those blue eyes showed comfort and affection, and the urges to kiss him were unbelievable. It took a lot of effort for Arthur to hold himself back. Along with the mental images that he associated with his last kiss, when another man demanded a chaste kiss and ended up giving him a nosebleed from the force caused by his forehead smashing into Arthur's nose. That image would stay with him as long as he kissed anyone.

Arthur gave the slightest of smiles instead. His eyes flickered under his eyelashes as he tried to find the words to ask the other man that one question that secured it all. "Would you perhaps like to marry just before the heat comes?" The response was a simple nod, a little less enthusiastic than Arthur had expected, and the young omega quickly stood and found his way to the door. Most would be excited to marry a British omega, he figured, as they tended to be very fertile and produce attractive, strong young. Or at least that was what his mother said about it. "I shall see you tomorrow for the engagement, then."  
"Wait, wait! Aren't I allowed some time to get to know the man that I'm pretty much betrothed to before I ask him for his hand?" He turned around on the spot and gazed into those blue eyes again.  
"I suppose you may."

The shorter prince was rather impressed. Alfred had led him into the garden and towards his favourite rose bush right at the back. It was almost as if he knew, or at least had similar taste. That bush had been there since he was around six years old, though, so it wouldn't be surprising if the other bachelor had seen him by it at all of the formal events and balls, especially as he tended to go there to get away from the crowds and the people that he knew he would have to see again some day, but hoped that he could at least avoid them. They stood in silence for a few minutes, glancing around the regal features of the garden, before Arthur finally cleared his throat and spoke, his eyes locked on the small water fountain in front of him. "Will I just be something for you to impregnate when we live together in your land? Or a plaything for when you're bored or horny?" He felt the alpha's eyes on his cheek and winced at the horrid sensation of being watched.

"We've spoken for around a half hour and you're already asking about our future sex life?" Arthur scoffed.

"I can't believe that you're starting an argument over the fact that I don't want to be your toy," he muttered, "But I'm a man of my word and I'll ignore it." Alfred visibly rolled his eyes. The tension between them was ridiculous. It was like the tension between a married couple that were planning a divorce when both knew that it was over a stupid reason. Like the tension between exes that were still head over heels in love with each other. The tension between two lovers that hadn't seen each other in a long time, but neither wanting to make the call for blessing the bed. Neither could find any words to speak to each other for a long time, and the only gesture between them during that time was from the alpha, who apologetically wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be Queen's waist and gently nuzzled his cheek. Arthur sighed. This man was like a sucker and clearly couldn't stay mad at anyone for long.

"I know that came off as a little rude, but I want to make this work and you can't be negative about it. Later tonight we shall go back to my home land and tomorrow morning I shall propose to you with the most beautiful, unique ring I can find. On Friday we shall marry and as soon as your first heat comes, we'll try for our first child," he whispered into the omega's each, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Arthur nodded once and allowed Alfred to take his hand; it wasn't like he was trying to touch him inappropriately or anything. Not that he would put up much of a fight if he was touched; this one was definitely one of the more attractive princes, and he had already had one one-night stand. Why not another; this was his future husband. The other hand brushed a strand of hair out of his vision path then their lips were touched together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

The smaller prince felt his heart flutter wildly as their lips brushed, and he felt his head spin as he was led back to the old restored castle to pack his belongings up. Alfred naturally stayed by him as he did so. It was rather hard for the young omega to choose what to take with him, but he soon settled on a week's worth of clothing, a small pile of Latin and magic books, and his favourite green, winged stuffed bunny. Everything else would be provided for him, and he had known that from a young age; his husband's staff would cater for his every needs so he should be kind to them and not expect anything, but he should also remember that he wouldn't need to take a lot with him when he moves out as it would already be prepared for him.

The journey was long and rather uncomfortable. Yet, by the time they got there, both had been fed and Arthur was asleep with his head lightly rested on the other male's shoulder. His expression was unusually soft and showed the relief from the pains of daily life. It was much different to the usually slightly sour expression showing disgust at whatever was bothering him, matched with typical British grumpiness. His usually knotted brows were relaxed. His eyes weren't showing the usual piercing glare. His body language was no longer defensive. Alfred honestly found it... sweet. This one was bound to be a precious gem in his life.

He gently kissed his future Queen's temple, causing his eyes to snap open. "We're home, darlin'," he whispered quietly. Arthur glanced around, his eyes still showing a hint of sleep. He had no idea how long they had been travelling, nor did he have any idea as to what the time was. Unless he was allowed to call it "morning o'clock". It was a rather strange feeling, getting off the plane in America. He had never once been on a plane. He had never once wished to go to America. His hand held his future King's rather tightly as they made their way towards the large castle, and quickly found that he had once again been comforted by the other prince. He allowed the slightest of smiles to play on his lips in response.

The castle was definitely much larger than his own. It had a courtyard in the centre, sixty different rooms and even a specialised chamber for mating and birthing. Everything was much different, yet at the same time it felt homely. He couldn't believe it. He, Arthur James Kirkland, a British prince, moving to a sub section of America to be a queen there. Oh, how he loved the changes in time. The lack of parliament control and each of the sub sections in every nation having their own monarchy. They had their own land, their own control and rules. The power didn't faze him whatsoever, but the love of his new-found home did. He was finally one of them.


	3. The Engagement

**A/N: Here it is; chapter 3! gosh, I think I it's best to first thank all of you for the favourites, followers and reviews, you are all actually amazing! Sorry for taking so long to update, though, was trying to finish another story at the same time and had the dreaded GCSEs T.T Well, all I have left to say is enjoy!**

Alfred adjusted his tie awkwardly. He only ever wore one for formal events and this event was one of the biggest in his life, only second to his birth. He absolutely despised of such clothing, and years of wearing soft, loose robes didn't exactly help. The alpha prince continued shuffling awkwardly on the spot and trying to make himself come off as being strong and confident. Which he most definitely wasn't. In fact, he was getting more and more nervous the longer he had to wait for his omega to get to the room. Yet again, he adjusted his tie's position and length.

The door slowly opened and he looked up. Arthur's eyes were locked on the floor as he approached his future King and stood with his back perfectly straight in front of him. A smile played on Alfred's lips as he watched. "Ready to start?" he whispered softly as he took the omega's hand and gently pressed his lips to the back of it. He gave a slightly uncomfortable nod, and the alpha kneeled in front of him, stroking the hand delicately. He cleared his throat and took the small box out of his pocket, opening it.

"Prince Arthur James Kirkland, would you perhaps do me the honour of being my husband, my Queen, my everything?" Arthur gave the slightest of nods and watched contently as the silver band was slipped onto his finger. It was as described; hand crafted, intricately designed, and the single band split off into three thin bands in a way that looked as if it would have been difficult to make. Five stones decorated them. The outer ones were a tanzanite and an emerald, likely to represent their eye colours, the inside ones were a ruby and an aquamarine to represent their birth months, and the middle one was a tourmaline to represent the month of their wedding.

It was... beautiful. He mused contently as the light caught the stones and glanced up towards his new fiancé as he stood. The other man was definitely thoughtful and generous. They smiled softly at each other for a long moment as Alfred obviously tried to build up the courage to lean in. When he finally did so, their lips gently touched for a moment in a sweet, chaste kiss. Nothing special, no fireworks exploding, just a gentle kiss. Their eyes met again as the deal was sealed, their hands touching and soon clasping in a light hold. Another smile was exchanged between the two as they left the room in silence. Arthur felt himself being led towards the alpha quarters of the building and was slightly confused until Alfred opened the door to show their room.

Unsurprisingly, it was rather plain. There was minimal furniture with a beige and cream colour scheme. Arthur honestly would have been more surprised if it was decorated. Yet, the room was pleasant, warm and rather homely. It actually looked like a room that he would choose as his own. Alfred's arms wrapped around him from behind. "Is it to your liking, my Queen?"

"Most definitely." He turned to face the other male and gave the slightest of smiles as their lips touched again. This time it was much more sure, rather than a shy first kiss in front of a reporter and a guard. It was deepened gradually, and their tongues were soon acquainted. Tangling and exploring and dancing.

Arthur was soon lifted onto his future King's waist and carried to the bed, where his robe jacket was slipped off his shoulders just before he was pushed to lay back against the soft sheets. His dress shirt was unbuttoned rather quickly to reveal his milky white chest and softened nipples. He felt his heeled boot being slid off his calf, then the gentle lips kissing up the lower half of his legs until the material of his trousers got in the way. Hands found their way to his trouser button, but he quickly stopped them with both of his own, earning a somewhat confused look in response.

"I want to save myself until our wedding night." Alfred snorted and pulled away harshly.

"I think you've already been taken at least once before, Buzzlebee." The omega's eyes widened and he quickly grew silent. Only one person had ever called him that, one person around two or so years ago. The mysterious prince whom he had given his virginity to. Could this be him? No prince would want to admit that he had given up his first time to someone he wasn't married to, or at least intending to marry, so there was a high chance that this beautiful being was his mystery bachelor.

"We need to go back so that it isn't suspicious," he had mumbled on that night, his eyes drooping slightly as he felt the desperate urge to sleep and replace all lost stamina. The mystery bachelor let out a soft chuckle and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Not tonight, Buzzlebee, I'll tell your mother that you felt sick and needed some assistance. I promise I'll be back in a few minutes. Just play along with it in the morning." He was audibly tugging his clothes on as Arthur slipped into a deep sleep.

Questions whirred through his mind. Why would a man reveal it so early on in a relationship? Why now of all times? "Sire, I-I..." he managed to stutter.

"Yeah, I know. You whore yourself out at the balls and disallow your fiancé this one time when your scent is almost driving him crazy." Arthur's entire face turned bright red from embarrassment. Not a single person had ever implied that he slept around before and it wasn't going to start any time soon.

"It's funny. I thought for two years that if I ever found you, I'd recognise your sweet attitude and fall in love with you once more. Seems I couldn't be more wrong," he whispered in an unusually calm tone as he gathered his clothes and exited the room in the most graceful manner that he could possibly do so.

Alfred regretted saying it as soon as the words had slipped out. It was a natural retaliation habit; to say the cruelest thing that came into his head at any give moment. Quite honestly, he adored the omega and wanted to kick himself for offending him in such a way, but the start of the heat filled him with so much lust that he couldn't even think straight. There were only two heats per year for most omegas, each lasting anywhere from one to three weeks. Only during the heat would most allow their mates to touch them in the bedroom, and chances are the British prince would continue the tradition. That would also mean that they were barely given time to see each other, as he would occupy himself as not to try to get his partner in bed. They would constantly be working to make their kingdoms as strong as physically possible, so there would be little time for them to behave like any other couple.

It was also the young alpha's first encounter with a pre-heating omega. He had smelled such scents before (although not quite the same one) but had never laid his hands upon anyone producing the unmistakable scent. Even when he and Arthur had slept together for the first time, it wasn't really a pre-heat scent, just a weak human pheromone that was intended simply to cause sexual attraction rather than the arousal that was caused by the animalistic one. Even though his raging hormones were the cause for the severe impatience and irritable attitude, he still felt completely guilty about hurting Arthur in such a way.

Arthur, on the other hand, was more angry than upset. It was his duty to marry before his first heat and he had managed to choose the biggest asshole in the world. His kingdom was now run alongside the land of the asshole, he would have to sleep with the asshole, his children would be fathered by the asshole. The omega sighed softly and curled up into a tight ball on his bed. How could he have even fallen for such an idiot? Anyone else would have made friends prior to the marriage and then married one of their friends, but being the loner he was, he had never made friends. Instead, he dressed in vintage gothic and steampunk clothing through his early teenage years and had dyed his hair bright green until his mother demanded that he grow up. Even so, his visual appearance put off a lot of others so his only friends were his books. It seemed as if that would be the case once again.

The next day was pure torture for the alpha. Each time he attempted to apologise, the omega turned his head away and continued to walk in a way that caused his hips to sway slightly like a pendulum. Not that Alfred took much note of it. He was too busy trying to get his fiancé's attention, like a deprived puppy. He only had to open the door to a room and the stubborn prince stopped talking. He didn't know whether it was from the years of being alone or some sort of horrid gene that allowed him to stay completely silent as long as he was in earshot, but Alfred quickly found himself getting provoked by it.

The worst part was when they first went to bed. The night before the wedding was traditionally the night that they were both due to get accustomed to sleeping in the same bed before their big day. Arthur had removed all of his clothes spare his boxers as if to tease, yet didn't say a word to his fiancé. Alfred attempted to kiss his shoulder apologetically but soon heard the menacing growl and moved away slowly. "Look, Artie, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to say that. It was just a natural reaction..."

"Not listening."

"Your scent is driving me crazy, I just want to show you that I can be better."

"Not. Listening," he repeated in a somewhat hushed tone.

"I love you, Arthur James Jones-Kirkland and I'll never have feelings like this for anyone else, ever."

The omega prince turned over to face him, his eyes slightly pained but also loving. "It wasn't what you were saying, it was the manner in which you said it," he said quietly as he stared into tearful blue orbs. He had no idea whether they were real or fake tears but part of him didn't really care at all. Strong arms embraced him and he accepted the gesture despite the natural urge to tug away harshly. There was something about this prince that meant that although he tried, he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Perhaps it was the way that he stroked his hair in that affectionate way, or how he gently kissed the tip of his nose, or even how his response to the latter being returned was scrunching up his face in an utterly adorable way and wriggling his nose from side to side.

He finally got over it by the time that they had fallen asleep together, and had naturally buried his face in the warm, hairless chest of his partner. He smiled occasionally in his sleep, dreaming of his future with the soon-to-be King.


	4. Wedding

**A/N: That took such a long time to write... Having to edit out all of the language above T rated for my English teacher to read because my mother decided to tell her about it and she wanted to read, so it may take a while to update now =.= Sorry for any inconvenience!**

The wedding ceremony came fast the next day, despite the fact that they had chosen to have it at noon to give their guests more time. Arthur had already seen his fiancé's suit and quite honestly couldn't wait to see him in the patterned fabric with the pale blue cravat and champagne shirt. His glasses exchanged for more sophisticated ones, and his untamed hair combed. A smile played upon his lips as he laid back on his bed and imagined the whole ceremony, exactly how it would go. They'd been through the mock wedding before as it was a requirement for the sixteenth birthday to have been taught the basics of it, but even so he found himself unable to picture some of the details, including how the colour scheme would work in the room.

His own attire wasn't half as appealing. Apart from to Alfred, he figured. Arthur was required, as the future Queen, to wear a dress that his King had picked out for the event in order to continue with family traditions. The large, midnight blue dress seemed rather questionable to him. It had lace trims and a white petticoat, which were both a little too feminine for his liking. Then there was the corset top. Apparently a particular American prince had chosen to give him a half-under bust corset top to give a hint of the cleavage that he didn't have. Why? His pre-heat made his chest, lower torso and legs swell up, and clearly a dress was the suitable way to approach it. When he had confronted him about it early that morning, Alfred had shot that puppy-eyed look in his direction, the one that the current Jack had warned him about; his bottom lip popped out into an utterly adorable pout, his hands clasped in front of him, and he gave the sad look that puppies tend to give when they lack attention. The Brit had finally agreed to it, and now he was stuck looking like a fairy princess at his own wedding.

The wait was awful. Alfred and the guests entered first, and then he was to wait another ten minutes just to be sure that no one else would arrive. During that time, he paced uncomfortably, annoying the young boys that were holding the back of his dress. Which almost caused them to trip over each other as the door was opened and Arthur swiftly turned to face the front of the hall. His walk down the aisle was equally as quick as his turn, and it was clear that his future in-laws were slightly irritated by it. One hand gently took the alpha's, and they gave slight smiles to each other. "The dress looks awesome on you, princess," he whispered with the slightest of smirks.

First the past King and Queen stepped down to allow their son and his own Queen to take over, almost like a carnation. It had been a tradition to do so before the ceremony for decades, even though the parents would always have some control over what would happen in the kingdom as long as they remained living. The crowns were passed over delicately and placed upon the new couple's heads in a way that hinted towards the fear of accidentally dropping them. They then proceeded to approach the steps on which they would marry, their hands locked in the sweetest of holds.

The omega barely paid attention during the ceremony, only when it was requested that they exchange rings. He quickly snapped back to reality and took the ring from the silk pillow before him as he lifted Alfred's hand up. Vows were repeated slowly, then rings slipped onto fingers in as gentle a way possible. Their eyes met and lips touched chastely. The ceremony was ended with a rather amorous hug, then the alpha scooped up his new Queen in a bridal hold and carried him out to the open. Arthur naturally wrapped both arms around him and rested his head on the nearest shoulder whilst thinking silently about how pleasant it was compared to his original views of partially arranged marriages.

That was when it all changed. The King froze. The Queen tensed up. They both felt the scent hit them. In one swift movement, Alfred turned towards the castle and carried him there instead , ignoring the panicked protests from his guard. Arthur glanced up briefly and saw that his eyes were locked on the castle, only around ten metres away at that point, almost as if he was trying to stop himself from allowing his natural alpha behavior to take over. As they approached the castle, the King turned towards the mating chambers and towards a particular room. He then placed the omega down and took several steps back. "You go inside, I have some business that I have to sort out regarding meals being brought to us for however long you're fertile for, having my parents ensuring that everything's in place, and perhaps taking a quick shower in the room next door."

Arthur nodded once and entered the room in silence, his body aquiring some sort of physical weakness. It was as if he had been running for hours and had only just stepped off the treadmill. It took a rather long time for him to finally make his way to the bed, then another few minutes to remove his clothes and place them carefully on the chair next to the bed. He then clambered into the middle of the bed. The edges of the bed were raised, likely by padding under the sheets, intended for making the bed feel more like a typical mating nest. Pillows and teddies and soft bed sheets covered the bed to make it more comfortable, and he did in fact find much comfort in burying his face into the silk pillow cases. After a few minutes, however, he found that he was rather bored and disliked the wait that his new husband was putting him through, so he resorted to adjusting the nest to his liking, occasionally discarding or replacing some of the soft furnishings until they were placed in useful positions.

His head instantly snapped up as Alfred entered the room in just a towel. He had appeared from a room that the omega didn't even know was attached to where he was, although he guessed rather quickly that it was an en suite bathroom. The towel was discarded with a simple toss, revealing an attractive (dry) body underneath. Arthur gaped slightly at the sight of it. His King had a strong build with a little bit of puppy fat around his waist. He had felt the broad chest before whilst he was sleeping but had been in a foul mood and therefore didn't take in the sight of the definted muscles and slim complexion. The alpha also had the most muscular legs that Arthur had ever seen in person. Not ridiculous like a bodybuilder's, nor fat. Just thick muscle.

Alfred slowly approached the bed in a careful manner, as if to avoid frightening the omega. As he crawled over him, Arthur could see a look of pure lust glazing over his eyes. Their lips met in the softest of kisses, but soon parted, leaving them both lingering. "I promise to look after you well," he alpha whispered softly as he aided his new husband in turning into a suitable position for mating, "And I'll get the first time over and done with quickly so you can get used to the feeling of proper mating as opposed to a one night stand." His lips trailed up the soft thighs, his hands making slow circular motions upon his rear. Using his thumbs, the King examined the tight hole, wondering how the heck he had gotten in there the first time and whether he would be able to again after his growth spurt. A single trickle of natural lubrication managed to escape the hole, and Alfred's tongue quickly lapped it up, causing a soft mewl of pleasure from Arthur.

In one motion, he mounted the omega and eased himself in. Tight. The tightness and scent drove him crazy, but he knew that it was best to go slowly despite the monsterous urge to pound his partner into the nest. Gradually, he pulled his hips back and eased in again with hopes that he had remembered the correct position for his hips to be in in order to find the average omega's sweet spot. Silence remained, and he clearly hadn't hit _that_ place, nor anywhere else that the omega particularly enjoyed. His thrusts remained at the same slow place for what felt like hours until Arthur let out a shrill cry, his torso pressing as far into the nest as it possibly could and his hips lifting high.

With that, the alpha began to pound into him whilst leaving butterfly kisses all over the pale shoulders of his Queen. Each time he hit the other male's prostate and each time he cried out from the overload of pleasure. In all honesty, Alfred was surprised at how long he was able to hold out; he had practiced countless times with toys so that he would last a sufficient amount of time for pleasuring his omega before knotting him, but he very much doubted that someone as regal as a Brit would use toys on himself (although it was debatable whether he'd want someone else using the toy on him instead). With each thrust into the tight heat, Arthur's hips began to snap back. Alfred moaned softly at the sensation and forced himself to pick up the speed of his hip movements despite his stamina quickly leaving.

Several thrusts later and he felt himself knotting. They both laid in a spooning position in the nest as the process took place, but the omega was clearly uncomfortable. Likely due to the swelling inside of him and excessive amounts of fluid, the King figured. Even so, he affectionately nuzzled against the warm, pale neck, his arms carefully wrapping around the smaller figure. "Was that okay for you?"  
"It was short and simply overrated, yet rather pleasant at the same time." Alfred chuckled. From what he had researched, the reactions to the first attempt at mating tended to be simple, yet he didn't expect anything less from his new husband.

They remained perfectly still for the remaining twenty minutes before it was safe to pull out, just talking as they waited for the knotting to finish. It was a genuine sweet moment for them where the fear over the wedding had been lost and their true sides had been shown. During that period, even the pheromone and lust and little scraps over nothing were forgotten, and their bodies were pressed in a rather affectionate way compared to the lustful one.

There was most definitely something between them, like a rekindled love.


	5. Getting to Know You

**A/N:**** I have no excuse! Just... sorry all! D: Shall try to update more, but naturally with it coming up to the shoots and cons, it's hard :/ Sorry for the long wait but thankyou all for sticking by me~**

The end of the heat marked the end of the majority of the romance. They went about their usual business with the bedroom being their only point of contact, and even then they simply talked to each other whilst cuddling. It was as if they were friends rather than a married couple, but neither seemed to mind too much. It was routine; most Kings and Queens would only make contact whilst the omega partner was on his or her heat, hence neither really thought much of it. Most of the time. There were still those horrid moments where they were desperate to have contact and craved the attention or affection from their significant other, but upon realising that their wishes couldn't be fulfilled for several more months, they piped down and kept to themselves. As the rulers of their own portion of land, they had to keep working rather than practicing the typical 'couple' acts.

Several weeks later, however, the results of the heat were revealed. Alfred waited patiently outside the bathroom as Arthur took multiple tests to make sure. After a few minutes, the omega exited the room with empty hands, his eyes locked on the floor. "I have failed to conceive," he said quietly, "So you may call for a divorce and marry a more fertile omega if you wish." The King let out a sigh and wrapped both arms around the smaller figure.

"Arthur, most of the first heats don't end with pregnancies, and many of the successful conceptions end with miscarriages early on." Tearful green eyes met blue, proving the slight embarrassment and panic caused by the assumption that he would be shunned two months into their marriage. One large hand ran through the soft hair. He then kissed the smaller male's lips in a sweet, chaste way.

"Even if you aren't able to produce children in the future, I love you, okay?" The Queen gave a single nod, and Alfred instantly felt his heart sink. Although it was mainly intended to comfort the other male, it had taken a lot to announce that he actually had emotional connections with him. They barely knew anything about each other for a start. All he knew was that the omega enjoyed tea. And his birthday. Yet, he felt some unbearable urge to hold him tightly and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. It felt weird. It felt wonderful. Yet that obviously crashed when he realised that the love 'between them' was one sided.

For the remainder of the day they stayed quiet around each other. The unnecessary tension had returned and neither knew how to target it or whether to bother doing so at all. Arthur continued about his usual activities and Alfred remained in his private study. It was almost as if they were strangers again, whom had only met once or twice for affairs. It continued that way each day until they went to their room, where all tension was suddenly dropped and they behaved in a rather affectionate manner. The King had found much amusement in brushing over the sweet spots on his partner's skin as he carefully peeled the layers of material from the pale skin. Each touch would result in a shiver or twitch, and he rather enjoyed 'accidentally' discovering such beautiful places. Occasionally he was allowed to place his lips upon the neck of his Queen without a warning growl daring him to continue, and the omega would respond positively by providing more access to the delicate skin.

Arthur would then proceed to undress his alpha, taking particular care not to touch his skin in a teasing, somewhat irritating way. He ignored the whines and squirms, ensuring that his hands were as far away from the bare skin as possible. A smirk would play on his lips, and on this particular night he was kissed firmly in response. Usually he would retaliate due to the fact that he wasn't due another heat for another three or so months, but the cravings for such contact easily took over his tired mind. Both of his arms wrapped around his upper back and he was easily lifted up onto his alpha's hips. In a few seconds, he was laid on the bed with Alfred over him. He naturally took a typical koala position (and mentally cursed at his own clinging to the larger frame), his legs gently tugging him down.

The Queen honestly had no idea when it started or what happened in the build up, but soon found that the casual, tender thrusts of his husband's hips felt even better than the erotic ones of the heat. Their lips joined in a sweet kiss; they were one for a long while, much longer than they were during the mating process. Instead of the familiar pauses, his King had managed to hold out much longer. Bodies moved against each other in a continuous motion, and it was strangely arousing to feel something filling him in a way that didn't involve trying to get as deep a possible. And the look that he was given... Alfred spent every moment outside of the kiss judging his expression, ensuring that he hadn't made a wrong move or hurt him.

They eventually finished together in a rather quiet manner, then proceeded to hold each other like a couple. With each gentle peck, they enforced the love between themselves. It felt even better the next morning, when both were pressed together in a sweet embrace. Yet, it wasn't half as pleasant to realise that they had only woken up because of the subconscious sensation of being watched. The nurse stood paralysed in the doorway for a moment, eventually composing herself and silently exiting the room, and the couple exchanged a questioning look before smiling warmly at each other. It was the most contact that they had had for a long time, and the heat of the others' body was comforting. It was as if they had been married for years, an old couple who simply couldn't bare to be away from each other, until...

"I must get back to looking through the folders," Arthur whispered softly as he pressed the back of his hand to the alpha's cheek. The response was a slow shake of the head and an even tighter cuddle.

"We need to get to know what we like. Like... you enjoy polo, right?" Arthur nodded, gradually getting the general idea of the day as his partner continued explaining it.

Being the gentleman he was, the omega allowed Alfred to make the first decision. There were a lot of things that the talented King knew had to do, but nothing could prepare him for the deranged attempt at skinny dipping in a nearby lake. Both knew that if they were caught by anyone it would become the laughing stock (and the single largest cause of embarrassment) in their land. Yet, they continued swimming, dunking, splashing and surface diving for what felt like an hour but was most likely several. It was rather obscure, how he managed to find it, dare he say, amusing. It was childish yet fun, and he could feel his innocent side emerging as he dunked under the water in order to poke and playfully bite at his husband's thighs. Upon getting out of the water, they struggled with tight, casual clothing, especially jeans. 'Difficult' didn't even start to describe why they were like to put back on. It closely matched the difficulty of trying to peel skin tight clothing off swollen flesh.

They gazed into each others' eyes lovingly for a long moment, before proceeding to make their way to the stables on the other side of the estate. Both knew that polo would be their second (and probably last; Arthur was a beast when it came to that sport, and so it would take all of the King's effort to put up a fight) activity of the day, so it was only natural for the competition to kick in before they even reached the horses. "I get Opheli!" Alfred announced loudly as he walked in a diagonal line across the yard towards the large grey mare. Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way towards a smaller colt.  
"Don't blame me when you can't touch the floor on her," he said quietly as one hand extended towards the bay, Morgan. The animal whickered softly upon feeling the touch behind his ear. The King suddenly pouted in a somewhat childish way.

"Then I'll take Hero. He's small and fast!"  
"Right. Clearly you want to be thrown over the fence." It took a further half hour for him to choose a suitable filly and tack her up ready, and she audibly let out an irritated huff as he mounted. The game, however, was rather quick. Each time the alpha hit the ball, it was hit straight towards the decided goal point by his husband. After the fourth chukka, he had succeeded in taking chunks out of the grass, but had scored a total of zero points. Arthur had managed to score around twenty by that point, and his King simply pouted again before dismounting.

"How abouts we clean them up and go have a romantic _chaste_ bath, my Queen?" The omega gave a single nod as he led the young horse back to its stall, before untacking and rubbing him down with a rubber brush. Alfred proceeded similarly, and after a short while they made their way back to their quarters, where they filled the large clawfoot bath with water and clambered in sloppily together.

"So, you really wanted to get to know me? Or is this just an excuse to get away from the regular daily life?" Alfred's lips twitched into the slightest of smirks."I'm genuine," he replied simply as he laid back in the tub and allowed his partner to cuddle closer to him. The bath was big enough for both of them if they were in a typical cuddling position, which made it perfect for romantic acts, but not at all for anything more than that. Bubbles shielded them from the world and provided some entertainment for the couple, especially when the alpha grew childish and dabbed the soft bubbles on the end of his omega's nose. Once or twice he had moved in as if to lick the soap off, too, before he realised that it was a bad idea and grinned.

"What are your feelings towards me?" Alfred asked randomly mid way through a pre-existing conversation. The Queen blinked once before answering.  
"You were my first love, my teenage crush, my little fantasy."  
"Does that mean you love me?"  
"I suppose so..." The blue eyes grew duller as that same pout returned again, "Fine, fine. I love you, sire, and I really wanted to save it until the conception of our first child to say that, but... I suppose it isn't too bad saying it too early." The alpha smiled brightly as he heard the words that he longed to hear, and gently squeezed his partner in response. Everything suddenly felt brighter for him, as if nothing in the world could ever possibly make him upset in any way.

The chat between them was rather active as they continued trying to get to know one another. Just as their lips met in the softest of kisses, the bathroom door was flung open, causing the King to jump up to a sitting position. "S-sire," the young servant panted, "Your mother has been admitted to hospital. She collapsed with severe chest pains."


	6. Mother

**A/N: I have to stitch a ton for all of the upcoming conventions, CMVs (Mainly Canadian Please, some other that I can't remember the name of and a weird, rare Hetastuck Stereotype Song crossover) and I have literally none of the costumes needed, so slow updates, but... WE HIT 80, ALL! You have no idea how much I love you all~**

The King had been so concerned that he dressed and made his way to the hospital in five minutes flat. His husband soon followed after managing to drain the bath and ensuring that everything was in order. They didn't even have time for transport as far as Alfred was concerned, so they proceeded to speed walk down the road in complete silence before arriving at the hospital. Instinct seemed to take over him; without waiting for a response from any of the staff, he made his way directly to their usual ward at the back of the hospital, which was blocked from the view of the public.

Surely enough, his mother was laid there on the bed with apparatus assisting breathing, along with various different drips. Her eyes seemed rather droopy, which were very unlike the usual sparkling ones that she tended to have. Both hands were lightly gripping the bed sheets, but her son could easily tell that that was as hard as she could hold them. "M-mom?" he whispered, flinching when she jumped and turned her head to look at him. Even under the oxygen mask he could see her lips twitch into the slightest of smiles, and he slowly kneeled to the height of the bed with his head rested on the corner.

Arthur knew that he should probably join but quite honestly felt awkward to do so during their moment. He knew how much his husband adored his parents, even if he wasn't too fond of his own, so it would have been hard for him to join the moment due to the fact that he had no idea of how such a moment was meant to be. Yet, it was strangely comforting for him to see the King being so gentle around her; even if she didn't understand what he was saying, he would repeat the words slower and clearer until she understood and kept a light hold of her hand. That alone proved that he was worthy of his land, plus it suggested that he would be good as a father in the future.

"May I speak to your Queen alone for a few minutes please, darling?" she finally managed to say, and Arthur snapped back into reality. Alfred glanced over at him as he mulled over the options before giving a slight nod and leaving the room, along with the guards. Once everyone else left the room, she motioned for him to kneel by the bed. He did so politely. "I know my son loves you more than you can imagine."

"I know he does, and I love him too," he replied quietly, almost as a retaliation.

"However, I don't."

"Wait... What?"

"I know what you and he did that once. He's my baby so I can forgive him, but some heartless whore... not so much. I read in his diary what he had done with you; he never was smart enough to hide it. Now, I'm not saying that I won't act as if I like you, but if I hear you and my son going at it again, you will be out on the streets, okay?" She was panting for breath when she finished. A sudden urge took over Arthur to tug the drips and monitors off her, yet he simply composed himself and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Then I suppose I should get going so I don't ruin your perfect family," he whispered with a somewhat irritated tone. A similar expression joined it when the King returned to the room and she smiled warmly.

"Alfred, dear, it's getting late and I need to rest. Please go home and get your own rest." He nodded slowly and took his husband's hand in a gentle hold, before pecking his mother's cheek and leaving the hospital. The walk home was slower than the one there, and Arthur soon noticed occasional glances over. "What's wrong?"

"I know it's a bit ironic to say this at a time like this but... could we perhaps fuck tonight? I need to loosen up." Definitely ironic. Exactly the opposite of what he thought his partner would say. Especially as his mother was ill and she had said that she didn't want them making love anymore.

"Um... Not tonight, but I could stroke you or something if you want? I'm completely out of energy." He feigned a yawn as if to confirm it. His husband looked disappointed. Even so, he nodded and continued through the castle towards their bedroom. There, he undressed himself quickly, before laying on the bed with a puppy eyed expression. The Queen ensured that he removed his clothes slow enough to cause a quick arousal. Honestly, he wanted to be pounded into the mattress but the scene played over in his head so many times that he lost track. He approached the bed, being sure to exaggerate his hip movements, before sitting between his husband's legs with a hand wrapped around his length.

He began to move the hand slowly, ignoring the soft noises that his alpha was making in order to prevent his own arousal as much as possible. His eyes stayed locked on the bedsheets, and he continued stroking the organ quickly in an attempt to get it over with as quickly as possible. The King's hips began to move slowly against his hand, and Arthur almost let out a noise in response. The climax followed shortly after. He wiped his hand with a tissue and curled up next to his partner, having completely ignored all of the intimacy. One strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"You don't seem okay," Alfred whispered as he spooned the omega. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Just tired."

"What did mom say to you?"

"She wants grandchildren," he lied. The sudden smile on his King's face made his breath catch in his throat. Lips touched in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Then I'll be sure to get as much mating in as possible when you're in heat, that way we might have a litter~"

Arthur suddenly hated himself. Although he didn't want his husband to hate his mother, he also didn't want his lie to cause a split when he finally got pregnant. They stayed silent for a long time, simply feeling the others' embrace, until Alfred began twiddling the soft strands of his partner's hair around his finger. "I have a confession. They're making me go to another kingdom for a month after your heat, so you'll have to call me to say whether you're pregnant."

"A-ah, right." Fear was drowning him. The increase in mating made him wary, but being left alone with a child inside of him was terrifying. He buried his face in the warm chest of the taller male and forced back panicked tears as much as possible.

Not even a month later, Arthur woke to the sensation of pooling inside of him. Realisation dawned quickly, and he gripped his husband's arm tightly. "A-Alfred, I think I've gone into heat..." The blue eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean you think you're in heat? You were in heat just over two months ago!"

"I've been stressed and it's just b-building up!"

"Stress induced heat? To help loosening up?" As if to confirm, he subconsciously rubbed himself against the warm body next to his. He was instantly scooped up and wrapped in an oversized blanket before being carried towards the mating chambers.

Again, he began to drown in fear as they moved closer to the other room. Yet he felt weak, like he couldn't possibly walk without assistance. He didn't want to mate at all, and knew that his King would want to mate continuously with him for however long it took the heat to finish. This time there was a much higher chance of pregnancy, which would just prove to the alpha's mother that they had continued despite her wishes for it to stop. And his husband would be gone at one point during the pregnancy, meaning that he would be thrown out and forced to fend for himself during that time.


	7. Post-Heat

**A/N: Don't worry, I found a way out of it! Short mini plot line and anti-climax in here and more mini plot points will sneak their ways in until I can't think of anything else, then it'll all finish~ Also... One of the reviews for the last chapter was regarding the diary entry and continuity involving not knowing each other during their first time. Alfred knew Arthur because he was the host omega and it would take an idiot not to put together the fact that they were in Britain and Arthur was the _'omega that he was supposed to be dancing with'_, but even if he didn't mention the name, he would at least have mentioned the ball.**

The seconds seemed to last forever. The omega stared intensely at the device in his hands until the result showed on the screen. Curiously, he glanced at it and let out a soft sigh of relief. "I'm not pregnant," Arthur called out of the door, desperately hoping that he didn't sound at all excited. Safe for another half a hear or so, when his next heat was due. A silent thanking to whoever had prevented it was given, then he opened the door to see that his husband had tears in his eyes. All happiness left and he instantly felt terrible. "Are you okay?"

"Why can't I get you pregnant? All I want right now is a baby with you!" he cried out. The Queen wrapped both arms around him.

"It could be a false negative; they happen occasionally. Or it could be that it's too early for the test; the heat was only last week."

Their eyes met for a long moment. "I want you to check every few days whilst I'm away, then call me." He nodded once, before embracing the taller male. It felt as if there was a lack of warmth in the contact between them during the moment, but he was determined to please his King by that point; not so much as to trigger a phantom pregnancy, but just enough to make him determined to do anything despite the past Queen's wishes. They parted ways soon after, and he made his way to their bedroom to mull over the possible ways to sort the problem with his mother-in-law.

Surely, he couldn't take the test and make a run for it to escape her wrath or anything. That would most definitely end badly and he would have to find a way to get himself back to his own kingdom in order to protect the baby if conception actually occurred. Plus, it would be hard to explain to anyone why he had fled from his husband's homeland without mentioning that the past Queen hated him. That also cancelled out calling for a divorce or taking his own life...

What was he thinking? Arthur was a respectable Queen who had a kingdom outside of his homeland to rule with the help of the beautiful man whom he loved dearly. They hadn't been married for long, but he felt an unmistakable connection between them; something sweet and chaste and innocent, yet sexy and loving at the same time. He would be nineteen years old soon enough, and no one could stop him from loving the sweet man of his dreams and every moment between them. Sure, they hadn't made as much contact as he had hoped, in terms of cuddles or general conversation, but he was completely in love with the alpha. Nothing anyone could ever say or do would change that for him.

So, he would have to take it like a man. Nothing she could say or do would ever change his opinion on Alfred, and even if he was stuck bringing up the babies alone due to inappropriate behaviour or something else of the sort, he would have at least a little support when it came to bettering the child's life. He would stick to everything that he believed in and wouldn't allow anyone to change a single thing. He was Arthur Jones-Kirkland now, no one could change that.

He spent hours trying to figure out all of the rules that could possibly apply in order to get himself out of it. Every political studies book, every page on the monarchy, every note about laws. Since he would likely not be able to argue his way out of it as easily as he could argue himself into getting whatever he wanted back in his homeland, he would build up an iron defence; blocking as many wormholes as possible and researching each of the laws in great depth in order to figure out whether any of it was legal. It was only right for him to fight for what he loved, therefore it would be perfectly reasonable for him to pull out everything he knew about the kingdom on the past Queen. The omega was manipulative and smart enough to do such a thing, so he had a great advantage as long as the books were up to date... not that she wouldn't try to change them if they were anyway.

Around half way into the first of the books, there was a loud knock on the door. He mentally cursed; no guard would ever give such a stern knock, hence it could only be either of the past royals. Each of the books were thrown under the bed in a few seconds flat, then he sat on the edge of the bed with the most innocent smile that he could muster as his mother-in-law entered the bedroom. "Arthur," she acknowledged quietly with a slight nod in his direction, "We need to talk, if you wouldn't mind following me." He wanted to scream at her and point out that he did in fact mind, but instead decided to give up on the defensive act. She exited the room again, and the omega dragged himself after her until they reached a large study room, where both sat down in silence. The Queen recognised it; it was the room that his husband tended to be in whilst sorting out important business.

Simplistic, as usual. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of old books, but not one of them seemed to stand out. The titles were inked in in gold, yet the covers themselves were plain and dull. There was little furniture as expected. A globe on a stand with a somewhat steampunk air about it, and a large mahogany desk with papers on either side but nothing in the centre. The chairs were also made of a similar wood, and were placed opposite each other on either side of the desk. The older lady took seat on the chair that Alfred usually took, so Arthur hesitantly sat on the remaining chair. "I'm guessing that you know why you're here," she said in an unusually calm tone. He took a deep breath and gave a nod.

"I'd just like you to know, though, I don't think that it is good for you to try to do this. I love your son and he loves me. This kingdom needs an heir for after we pass, and it won't have one unless we have a child together." A smile played on her thin lips.

"We have a lot of children who could be heirs. For starters, Alfred has a brother who is a few years younger than him; Matthew. He may currently be in another kingdom with his fiancé but I'd prefer his commoner partner to a man who was impure before marrying my son. We have standards, naturally." The omega ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of anything that could be used as part of his supposed 'defence'.

"Well, I could technically get you beheaded for treason if you try to ruin us."

"Which would work if you had full control over the country. Remember; me and your father-in-law are still in control of the country and have to pass laws and convictions against anyone above middle class. That was one of the laws we passed a long time ago when we were around your age, and it would take a lot to remove it. Until we give up the role completely and your official coronation takes place." Their eyes locked in a fierce glare as Arthur tried to figure out what he could possibly say as a comeback. Those were his only two arguments as the book focused a lot on them and there were a lot of wormholes to cover on each page. The only other thing that he could possibly think of was something that he didn't expect to work at all but decided to try in a desperate attempt to sort out the situation.

"What about your son's happiness? Does that mean nothing to you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Look, I don't care that you don't approve of me. I don't care that you dislike the fact that Alfred and I are active in the bedroom. I don't care that you have all of these people who could easily take the throne. Not only do I adore him, but I also respect his decisions. He wants to have children, so sure as hell he's going to get the most beautiful children in the entire kingdom. As far as I'm concerned, his desires come before yours or mine or anyone else's. If anyone dares try to ruin anything at all for him, I will get so pissed off that I shall actually make sure that whoever tries their luck feels the pain that they intend to put him through. As long as I have his love and vice versa, we don't need anything else."

The elder omega stayed completely silent for a long time, to the point where Arthur's palms grew clammy. He had no idea of what to expect and genuinely felt sick as the silence thickened. "I hope you have your bags packed," she replied quietly. The Queen felt his heart sink. With the slightest of nods, he stood and made his way towards the door. "The guards will arrive at your room in approximately fifteen minutes to take your bags over to the official quarters." His eyes snapped up.

"Wh-what?"

"You've proved that you can stand up for your beliefs, so expect your coronation to come in a few months," she smiled, "It was a test to see if you were good enough for my son; my father-in-law did the same for me when I was pregnant with my first child. As long as you stand up for the person that you love, you're alright. Also, I admire how you and he married rather than leaving it as a one night stand."

"Does he know about this whole thing?" The woman nodded quickly with a flash of a smile.

"He'll be back in the morning; the 'business trip' was a way to get you to either take responsibility or leave."

The following hug between them felt strange. Arthur tried not to squirm uncomfortably under the unusually tight hold and forced a smile. As the woman pulled away, she gave a somewhat devilish smile. "Would you like a special ointment to increase the knotting during mating in order to raise the chances of conception?" Green eyes widened as the young omega shook his head quickly. He was suddenly embarrassed by the question, and she clearly noticed as she let out a soft laugh. Even so, she lifted up a bottle containing a strange liquid that, according to the label, increased arousal and therefore each mating session. Both grew quiet again as he slipped it into his pocket, then went to pack all of his belongings ready for the move.


	8. Pregnant?

**A/N: Wooooaaaah, dudes... I'm so sorry for the lack of updates D: I've completely forgotten the plot so the next one shall be the final chapter. Had a few tests, college, projects etc. so it was a tad hard to get this done. Then my word counter decided that no, it wasn't okay for me to open the Internet, and therefore deleted it after I reached 1,500 words, hence this isn't the longest of chapters :/ **

Arthur was in their room sobbing loudly when Alfred went to him a week later, following a shopping trip. He had panicked naturally, as it was out of character for his husband even when he was drunk. In an instant, he had made his way over to the bed and had cradled the omega in his arms. "Artie, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Puffy red eyes looked up into questioning blue, a few more tears making their escape and leaving wet trails down his cheeks.

"I'm getting fat and you... y-you won't be attracted to me anymore," the Queen whimpered as he wrapped the measuring tape around his waist in order to demonstrate his point. Thirty eight inches... The King had been sure that it wasn't anywhere near as much a few days earlier, but it still wasn't bad. It was only slightly bigger than his hips anyway, so it wasn't going to make much of a difference. "Y-you're going to hate me, and then you won't want to have litters with me, a-and then everyone else will hate me," he continued before burying his face in the alpha's robes. Realisation soon dawned upon the taller male, and he stroked the soft cheek affectionately.

"Artie, are you pregnant or something?" Bad decision. The omega flipped, his green eyes growing darker. It strongly resembled how women tended to react when told that the dress does in fact make them look fat.

"No I am _not_ bloody pregnant, did you not look at the test that I gave to you!?" he screeched angrily, causing more tears to fall as a direct result of the stress.

"Woah, dude! Calm down! I just meant that the tests don't always work straight away and it takes about a week or two for them to actually be accurate. The pregnancies are quick anyway, but the hormones don't sh-"

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant," Arthur growled through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a pause and glare. With that, he hopped off the bed and stormed out of the room, leaving his partner to sit awkwardly on his own.

Even so, as he walked down towards his study, curiosity took over him. He had been the youngest of five so he had never actually witnessed a pregnancy, so perhaps sickness was an inessential signal. That was what he had been searching for initially; nausea or morning sickness. He had been prone to sudden fits of sobs since the last time they had mated during his heat, though, which was apparently one of the signs. He had also had urges to go towards one of the rooms in the mating quarters and curl up under the bed with a stuffed teddy. It was definitely out of character for him. Perhaps he _was_ carrying a child. It couldn't possibly be a phantom pregnancy because he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of having a child so young. The curiosity quickly took over him, and he took a detour to the bathroom in order to check. Tests were found, instructions were followed, and he waited patiently for the results. 'Patiently' meaning 'pacing frantically whilst staring at the clock'.

Finally the results came. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he peered into the sink and saw the answer to his partner's earlier question. It took a moment for the results to sink in, but when it did, he had to check all three of the tests several more times to ensure that it wasn't simply a figment of his imagination. In complete silence he bolted out of the room, making his way quickly towards the bedroom. The door was thrown open, and he let out an irritated sigh upon realising that Alfred wasn't there. He then made his way towards the study in hopes of him being there. Without knocking, he flung the door open again to see his husband half way through writing up a document. Blue eyes flashed up to meet his. "Arthur," he acknowledged quietly, "Is anything wrong?"

"My Sire, please forgive me."

The omega bowed low in apology before approaching his partner and sitting carefully on his lap. "I have discovered something and beg you not to be upset with me. You see..." He hesitated for a moment, "I am in fact carrying your child." The alpha's face dropped for a moment, then he tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller figure as he beamed.

"Yay, we're going to have a baby!" Alfred exclaimed loudly with a triumphant laugh. Arthur sighed softly as he was placed on the desk, whilst his husband ran out of the room and exclaimed it loudly. The yells seemed somewhat over the top, but he knew how much the King wanted to have children. They were young, no doubt, but starting early would make it easier for them to complete the task of filling the kingdom with heirs. Most omegas only conceived a few times in their lives, so it was important to take advantage of the mating in order to have as many as possible. There was always the possibility of either three statuses of fertility, hence it would likely take a while to get an alpha child.

"I'm so happy!" he yelled as he skipped back into the room and held his partner tightly. Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller male's shoulders as they embraced. The sparkles in the blue eyes further proved the excitement as he was lifted up onto the alpha's waist in order to cuddle closer. "Artie, can I join you when you get the pregnancy stuff and baby stuff and all of those sorts of things?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. The response was a soft laugh and a nod as the hug grew tighter. They remained in a tight embrace for several more minutes before allowing tr other to go and continuing twitch their daily business as usual.

* * *

The days felt as if they were dragging as soon as they found out about the pregnancy. Arthur couldn't waste time by doing exercise, nor could he stand for long after a few months had passed. It had come to the point where there had been little attraction between him and Alfred, not even chaste kisses. The pregnancy meant that his well-being was way more important than any romance, even if it meant that both were severely dissatisfied. Despite everything, though, it was clear that the alpha would make a good father. He wasn't the most responsible, the best with children or even the most gentle alpha in the kingdom, but he was loving and sweet. Sometimes he didn't know when enough was enough, especially when it came to exercise and food, but he genuinely gave all of the love he possibly could.

Arthur could see it even when he couldn't stand. It was common for omegas to be bed bound during the final stage of pregnancy, yet the Queen was frequently visited, held and carried outside. Despite the lack of intimacy in the relationship during the time where he was unable to move properly himself, he appreciated being held, spoken to and treated in such a gentle way. "You know, they told me why you're so big. Apparently we're likely to be having twins at least, like a proper litter," Alfred said quietly one day as they sat on a bench deep in the garden.

"Ah, so what'll end up happening when the time comes for birth?"

"You likely won't be able to go through natural because you aren't female. It'll be painful and you'll probably end up passing out from blood loss, apparently, but it'll be worth it, right?"

"O-of course," Arthur whispered as he hugged his husband's arm. Even so, the excitement of having a child had suddenly left him with a fear of giving birth, especially for the first time.


End file.
